


Analyzing Music to show how they fit some of the Dream SMP characters

by L0velie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Multi, Music, Other, Songs, songs analysis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0velie/pseuds/L0velie
Summary: I like music. I like the Dream SMP. I like finding meanings where there’s none. Put all of this together and you get me analyzing music lyrics to show why they fit characters of the Dream SMP (might add some fandoms too) :)(I’ll add characters as I analyse more songs for more characters)





	Analyzing Music to show how they fit some of the Dream SMP characters

**Author's Note:**

> TW // Mention of death
> 
> I recommend listening to Eve’s cover of the song, I really like it: https://youtu.be/AC98Q39t4HY

(All my love.. Said it don't..) (All my love.. Said it don't..) (All my love.. Said it don't..) (All my love..)

A fool off to the rendezvous

_(Wilbur went to many meetings to secure L’Manburg’s independance. He was doing it foolishly, since Dream wouldn’t let him have it so easily.) _

And from this moment on,

they are no longer,

they don't care to keep living anymore

_ (Wilbur literally asked his dad to kill him. LITERALLY.) _

My brain has dried like old miso,

frolicking about inside this town alone

_(Since Wilbur lost his memory, he’s more happy and overenjoying himself, not really caring about the others’s problems by being overly optimistic)_

I don't understand anymore,

my miso brain softens up more,

my unsteady feet go,

throw it away

When will I see you tomorrow?

_(Wilbur really want to spend time with Fundy)_

Drinking detergent as your lashes dry up?   
  
No, no, no

Whenever I recall,

I know I will start to cry

and I have grown so accustomed

to saying goodbye

Is this okay to feel?

To feel low, low, low

_(Wilbur don’t want to recall any of his bad memories, since he knows they are not good. He is used to say goodbye, after he left everyone. And even after that, he’s not sure if he’s allowed to feel bad, since he’s the cause of everything)_

Lonely? Waiting? 

Morning? Sorry?

Struggling? Sickly?

If I was to think of it now

_(Ghostbur imagine himself thinking about his past, about how he would feel, the unbearable sadness growing in him. He can’t escape the feelings)_

Remembering your wide and drunken eyes,

_(remembering Schlatt before he died)_

Alright come on,

just kill me already!

_(Remembering begging his dad to kill him)_

Dancing in the room, number one zero eight eight four, in the evening

_(Wilbur don’t care about anything anymore, so he just dance by himself all the time to keep the illusion that everything is fine)_

Indeed Sir,

we're in a tandem,

And from this moment on,

see this sweet almond body of mine,

so careless,

don't care to keep living anymore

_(Wilbur remember when he was alive and mad, he remember not wanting to live anymore, how he didn’t care about his life and anything.)_

My brain made up of old miso,

It's melting out,

burning me up even more

I don't understand anymore, my miso brain softens up more,

my uncertain feet go,

throw it away 

Didn't we decide to meet now?

_(Fundy waiting for Eret to adopt him)_

Drinking detergent as your lashes dry up?

No no no,

Everyday, I'm descending even further,

_(By descending, he means giving up hopes for redemption)_

"it's become equal to sleep",

how'd this happen

It's okay to feel this!

To feel low, low, low

_(When he saw L’Manburg completely destroyed, Friend killed, despair everywhere, he just accepted it was okay to feel terrible sometimes)_

Lonely? Waiting?

Morning? Sorry?

Struggling? Sickly?

If I was to think of it now

Remembering your wide and drunken eyes,

Alright come on,

just kill me already!

dancing in the room, number one zero eight eight four,

In the evening

in the evening


End file.
